TROUBLE IN CHARMING!
by yotoots
Summary: THIS IS A NEW FAN FICTION STORY IM WORKING ON. ALL HUMAN BUT ALOT OF ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WILL APPEAR IT WILL START BACK IN SEASON ONE OF SONS OF ANARCHY BUT NOT FOLLOW THE STORY OF THE SHOW TO A T. WILL HAVE ITS OWN KINKS AND TWISTS. I DO HOPE YOU ENJOY IT IF YOU READ IT...
1. Chapter 1

**TROUBLE IN CHARMING!**

**THIS IS A NEW FAN FICTION STORY IM WORKING ON. ALL HUMAN BUT ALOT OF ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WILL APPEAR IT WILL START BACK IN SEASON ONE OF SONS OF ANARCHY BUT NOT FOLLOW THE STORY OF THE SHOW TO A T. WILL HAVE ITS OWN KINKS AND TWISTS.**

**I DO HOPE YOU ENJOY IT IF YOU READ IT...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back in charming Jax is at the hospital over looking his new born son when his drawn to the people rushing around the next room over. Through the window he notices the most tiny and beautiful baby his ever seen. Shes sooo soo small his shocked she isnt in the toaster like Abel is. he watches for a bit and can see the doctors working on her thinking that mother must be going insane and the father too. Having not noticed either he finds himself wondering where they are. He looks down at Abel and smiles because his doing better then that little one he gets to take his son home today.

As he walks out the door of Abels room to go insearch of his mother he almost walks into a Doctor and he can't help but ask "Is that baby okay and where are her parents i could hear you all yelling she's crashing earlier?" The doctor looks at him and says " Mr Teller that little one is extremely early and her mother isnt doing too good she could die on us we could loose both of them men should not ever hit a pregnant female like she got made to take" Jax eyes widen as he takes in what the doctor said as he says " Please let me know if they both make it i will stop by and offer her some protection your right a man shouldnt hit a pregnant woman that isnt right" The doctor nods and runs off to try help the baby girl's mother.

Jax finds his mother in the church and hugs her and whispers " Mom there is a girl in here who might die tonight with her new born baby who is smaller then Abel who crashed on the doctors more then once already i'm glad you made me see Abel that made me frown that mother may never see her baby all cause a man hit her while pregnant" Gemma looks at her son and says " There you go again worrying about everyone else Abel come's home tonight but yes that is sad that she might miss out on that gift of a baby lets pray she doesnt though, now what do you say we go get Abel" Jax looks at his mom and says " Not yet there busy working on both mother and baby give them sometime i dont wish to be the reason one of them if not both die"

Gemma just smiles and nods and sits Quietly.

Jax cant though he says "I will be back mom i'm going to see if they lived"

Gemma says "i will go sit with Abel" Jax nods and walks off to find out if the baby and her mom survived.

Jax finds the Doctor and the doctor tells him that both did live yes but both are very weak and they cant name the baby til the mother can talk shes still out of it and they cannot spare a nurse to wait for her to feel strong enough. Jax says " i'll sit with her my mom is with Abel" the doctor just nods and walks him through to her room. When jax walks in he frowns the young lady is 18 if she is lucky he can tell by the marks on her body and the scars she's lived a rough life and finds himself glad he has the mom he has.

When she wakes up she finds a man sitting beside her bed that she doesnt know reading a book she frowns when she notices her stomach is flat again. Tears run down her face as she fears she lost the baby when Jax notices she is awake hearing her sniffle. he whispers to not scare her " I'm Jax , im only in here because they wanted to know when you woke up to get your babygirl's name off you please do not cry i wont hurt you" The girls eyes widen hearing him say she has a babygirl who is alive as she whispers " Can i see her please i need to see her" Jax stands up walking towards her but she flinches back so he stops and says " Can i push the nurse button or do you want me to go get one?" the girl looks at him for a moment and then whispers " okay you can push the button but dont touch me" Jax nods and steps forward and pushes the button and only that then sits down where he was and waits. he can feel her looking him up and down but trys to ignore it as much as he can as she is scared of him.

The nurse walks in and looks at them and says " Good your finally awake, what do you wish to call her shes very much a premature baby and very small she cannot come out of the little cube she is in for awhile yet unless her vitals pick up that is, so name?"

The young lady begins to sob having been told her baby is graveyard sick like. Jax glares at the nurse and says " Now what she wont let anyone touch her" The nurse says " i can sedate her" Gemma walks in and says " Like hell you will you let me talk to her. Jax go see Abel you have to sign some papers i will wait here and bring Abel here" They both nod and leave the room.

Gemma pulls the young girl into a hug and whispers " There, there it's okay Sweetheart your baby will be just fine but she needs a name you cant leave her nameless so what did you have in mind?"

The young girl whispers " Helina Jazmine Cates" Gemma smiles and says " Thats a very beautiful name for that little angel good choice" The girl sniffles and Gemma asks ~Are you from charming or was this a stop over from heading someplace new?" The young girl flinches and says " i was born here but my mother moved me away when i was 2, she died and my uncle had left town so i had nobody i met a man who was supposed to be my uncle and he isnt, he lied when he found out i was only 14 he um (tears and sniffles) well you can work that out she says finding it hard to say , well i met a boy i liked and he got me pregnant i ran into my so called uncle and he saw i was carrying a baby bump and he hit me a few times and i ended up here"

Gemma frowns none of them knowing Jax heard it all outside the door. Jax walks in holding his son and the young girls eyes stick to the Baby in his arms making him offer her " Do you want to hold him to get some practice in for yours?" the young girl nods and whispers " please can i hold him?" Jax gets him out the car seat and passes him over to her slowly placing him in her arms.

After about 25 minutes Abel is in a deep sleep. Gemma grabs him off her and whispers to Jax she will take him to the car. she hugs the young girl and says " By the way sweetheart what is your first name" The young girl smirks and whispers back " Arianna" Gemma smiles and says " No more tear's tonight Arianna try and get some sleep i will stop by tomorrow and see you for awhile" Arianna smiles and says " okay thankyou" Gemma nods walking out.

Jax walks up and hugs her and says " i heard all that i want to tell you if he comes back you call me i've told the doctors nobody but samcro is allowed and doctors in your room or Helina's room. one day you will tell me in details what he did to you" he kisses her head and whispers " i will come see you both tomorrow also sleep good Arianna" she nods and he walks out.

Arianna cant help but think Damn his so hot i wonder where he came from if he lives here and was he always here. The nurse brings in some food and a breast pump for the baby and says " Do we have a name yet " as Jax walks back in and stops as he hears her question he eyes Arianna to see how she will react. She smiles at him seeing his worried about her making the nurse look at him too. as she says " Yes its Helina Jazmine Cates , jazmine is spelt with a Z not a S" The nurse nods and says " Very pretty name you picked out for her i will go fill that out so they all know to call her Helina not baby girl 1" with that she walks off leaving her food and breast pump for her to work out since a man walked in stopping them.

Arianna whispers " did you forget something Jax?" He nods and says " Yeah my cell right there and picks it up and then says my number" he writes it down and hands it to her. then goes to walk out stopping when he hears her sigh. "Whats wrong darlin'?" She looks at the pump and shows him it and says " She didnt tell me how to use this to feed Helina" Jax chuckles and says " i dont know that either sorry Darlin' maybe she is coming back" he walks over and pushes call and tells her " Eat its going cold and im not leaving til you have eaten some my mom drove my son home i rode by bike"

She nods and eats slowly. the nurse comes in and says " yes?" Jax says " how does she work that breast pump she's confused" The nurse laughs and says " Sweetheart i do not think you want this man looking at your naked breast a man stares when he looks it makes you feel odd and since you just met him maybe he needs to wait to see that i was coming back when he left to help you with it" Arianna giggles at Jax facial expression. the nurse walks out and Jax says " With someone as beautiful as you darlin' she's right i would so be staring"

Arianna giggles more and jax says " thats music to my ears that giggle" Jax kisses her forehead and whispers "Goodnight sleep well" Arianna says " You too Jax" with that he walks out and goes home to the awaiting welcome home Abel party still thinking about Arianna.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE FOLLOWS AND THE FAVORITES. YOU GUYS MAKE THIS STORY WORTH WHILE TO KEEP IT GOING SO AS THAT HAPPENS I WILL KEEP IT GOING. PLEASE MAKE SURE TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AS MUCH AS YOU CAN I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU AND YOUR THOUGHTS.**

**BACK TO THE STORY! ENJOY!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jax wakes up the following morning his mom is still there not wanting to leave Jax to fend for himself when his never had a child before. She helps him with getting Abel's stuff ready for his doctors appointment, She drives her car there with Abel while Jax rides his bike. They all goto Abel's appointment and when they goto leave Jax says " I'm going to check on Helina and Arianna i want to make sure there both still alive and doing well" Gemma nods and says " We will come too i want to make sure that young girl has everything she needs in here female stuff wise and shes alone jackson she has nobody and that's horrible for a young lady to go through"

Jax smiles and nods and says "Yes it is horrible that she was alone she isnt anymore she has us we will help her through this i saw she got to you lastnight you dont normally hug random people mom i saw the look in your eye when you left you let her into your soul and she let you into hers not sure why she would trust us but she is giving us a chance here"

Gemma nods and says "She is young and innocent that is why she has yet to realise how horrid this earth can truely be although i get the feeling she has seen more then a girl her age should have"

They walk into Helina's room to see the bed made Jax eyes go wide as he whispers "God no i hope she didnt die after i left" Gemma walks out and runs into a doctor as she says "Where is Arianna Cates did she die or did you move her?" The doctor looks down and frowns and says " She flipped out lastnight when she wanted to see her daughter and landed herself back in ICU and that is family only" Gemma looks at him and says "We are her family now take us to her"

The doctor nods and takes them knowing better then to Argue with Samcro. when in there Jax notices her baby is in the room on its own machines and stuff and Jax says "Please tell me she will live (pointing at the baby) i don't think Arianna would handle loosing her baby now" The doctor says " The scary thing is that baby was born when she was almost 5 months pregnant she was a week off it, and its doing better then her own mother is, if we cant get her settled soon then we have to sedate her and then she is no use to that beautiful tiny little girl"

Jax looks at him and says "her name is Helina" the Doctor nods and walks out.

Jax walks over and says to the nurse " Can i touch Helina's hand to let her know someone is here with her she isnt alone i have a premature baby i know you must be very careful when touching them" The nurse nods and says " Okay but wash your hands in this sink with this soap first and one at a time do not over whelm Helina"

Jax nods and washes his hands and drys them off like he was told and walks over and slowly slides his hands into the side of the cubical Helina is in and touches her tiny hand only to have her wrap her little finger half way around his pinky finger making him smile. shes so tiny and so precious he cannot help himself as he watches her he finds himself wishing he was her dad and not some pathetic asshole who doesnt diserve such a awesome and magical gift as this little cutiepie in this cube.

Gemma sense his thoughts and says in a whisper " your wishing she was yours arent you?" Jax nods and whispers " i would protect them not hurt them. Wendy hurt Abel and who ever her dad is he didnt protect her or her mom"

Gemma looks over to see an awake Arianna as she says " Oh thankgod babygirl you gave us a scare what happened i thought we agreed no more tears you were going to sleep", handing her the whiteboard and pen knowing the tube down her throat means she cannot talk.

Arianna is looking at Jax though and Gemma says " Nurse is there a way to wash her hands and bring that cube closer so she can atleast hold her daughter's hand?" The doctor walks in and hears the Question and says " Arianna we will let you hold her hand if you promise no more getting worked up you almost died on her 4 times lastnight we had to revive you your body cannot handle you being stressed right now, so do you agree? write it down"

Jax looks over and nods at her and says " You have us if you feel stressed you call me someone will come to you, no need to get upset and almost die Helina needs you to be strong"

Helina writes down " Yes if Gemma and Jax will stay with me awhile then yes i just need to touch her i feel lost without my baby" Tears start to form and gemma whipes them away and whispers "settle down sweetheart"

Jax pulls his hands out slowly and smiles seeing Helina trying to keep ahold of his finger as he whispers " Mommy will hold your hand today Helina" He steps back allowing them to Wheel the cube over happy he gets to witness this. He watches as Arianna slowly and carefully slides her hand inside and they all watch as Helina grabs Arianna's index finger so fast shocking Arianna as she cries while smiling feeling the bond grow. they watch in shock as this little babies vital signs pick up but frown watching Arianna's drop they break contact not know why the baby was draining her and Arianna cries and sobs. Gemma hugging her to her and says " Take the tube out maybe it will help " The doctor says " not if she cant keep her vitals up there hard to keep replacing as it is"

Arianna comes back around after a few hours sedated to find Gemma and Abel sitting down and Jax nowhere here. Gemma smiles noticing her eyes scanning the room and says " He had Club stuff to handle today it's just you me and Abel for awhile, Would you like a cuddle of him i know its not your baby but his little just the same and his cuddly" Arianna nods and whispers " Yes please Gemma, where did the tube go?"

Gemma smiles and says " Jax made them remove it knowing it was upsetting you more having it in so they sedated you im sorry but they will sedate you if you get worked up so dont do it"

Gemma places Abel in Arianna's arms, Just as Jax and another man walk into the room.

Arianna smiles a huge mega watt smile seeing Jax causing him to smile back at her and the other man to smile.

Jax and Gemma notice her eyeing the other man carefully when Jax says "Arianna this is Happy, Happy this is Arianna the one i told you about". he walks over to the cube and points down and says " Happy this is her daughter Helina she was born before Arianna was 5 months pregnant hence why she is so tiny"

Happy nods and says " hi Arianna nice to meet you"

Arianna says "Same to you Happy"

Jax walks over and kisses Arianna's forehead and whispers " I think you have a nack at putting my son to sleep his almost snoring"

Arianna giggles softly feeling better when Jax is around she feels safe and she doesnt know why but she does.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : SORRY FOR THE DELAY MORE CHAPTERS COMING OVER THE NEXT FEW DAYS.**

**BACK TO STORY.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**CONT. AT THE HOSPITAL.**_

Gemma is watching Jax interact with Arianna when she says "Happy can I talk to you outside for a minute alone?" Happy nods and heads out of the room with Gemma in tow.

While Gemma is outside Jax looks at Arianna and says "So tonight you're not going to stress out and end up sedated again are you?

"Arianna looks at Jax 'wide eyed' and shakes her head no and says "Well I will try not to"

Jax looks at her and shakes his head no and says "Darlin' I said you're not allowed to get worked up I wasn't asking really I was pointing it out it's not allowed to happen tonight"

Arianna looks back at Jax and whispers "But what if I get sad?"

Jax looks at Arianna and says "Then you call me and I will come right to you, you're Daughter Helina needs her mom Arianna and if your sedated all the time your no use to her, I get it this is hard on you to trust me I get it, but like me you have to suck it up and be strong for your daughter, Do you understand that much?" Jax waits for what he said to sink in to Arianna and then say's "Well do you understand what I said?"

Arianna Frowns at him and say's "Fine but what if your asleep?" Gemma and Happy walk back in the room and Happy say's "Then you call me and I will come instead nobody will hurt either of you again Samcro is involved now and I think you and I have a little chat that needs to happen soon"

Arianna eyes him and whispers to Jax "Did I do something wrong?"

Jax laughs and says "Not that kind of chat Darlin'. The same chat I want us to have is the Chat his talking about"

Arianna nods knowing what that means they want a name and details on who did this to her causing her to shiver. Which didn't go UN-noticed by anyone in the room including the nurse.

Arianna is sitting there not saying a word with a look on her face that says she saw a Ghost they all know it is because of what Happy had said so Happy breaks the silence and says " Why are you so scared to talk about this you did nothing wrong, nobody will ever judge you from Samcro, Nobody would dare Gemma and Jax and myself would kick some ass if they ever tried, Do not let him beat you and get no punishment, if you don't want him dead I will work with what you will allow me to do to him, Okay?"

Arianna is staring at Happy processing what he just said when she says "I'm scared because I don't like telling the story it brings back the horrible memories with it and I'm in here and I still can't cuddle my baby his already won doing more damage to myself doesn't seem like I get a win it seems like I will get yet more losses. We are already alone my real Uncle wants nothing to do with me either he said my mom and I left him when he needed us to stay now his not interested because I will probably be like my mom and run away when it gets hard (arianna is starting to cry) when she says and to make it worse his right I ran when it got to hard and I got to escape him and then I met the now baby's dad that I really thought was nice and when he got me pregnant he runs away then I ran into the man who I thought I got away from and ended up here the only hospital that had the doctors who could possibly save my daughter's life so no how does talking about it and hurting myself more fix shit because it wont and I wont do it not now" Arianna turns into her pillow and begins to sob. Happy looks at Jax and says "Way too soon brother she isn't ready yet"

Jax nods and says "Yes I see that now brother but maybe when she starts to get mad then" Gemma looks at the pair and says " both of you go and get me a coffee and Arianna a juice me and Arianna need to have a little female chat" The men nod knowing when Gemma says that it's eye opening time for Arianna and walk out of the room without looking back at her making her frown.

Gemma waits until she knows there gone and then says " Sweetheart the sooner you tell your story the faster you will begin to heal I know I have been in your spot where a man assaulted me and violated me more then one sweetheart and the minute I told my story to my son and husband at the time I felt so much better it was like a huge weight lifted off my soul. If you need me to hold your hand I can but if you want to be the best mom to that beautiful baby then you need to tell them and let it all out it will heal you, Understand?"

Arianna took in everything Gemma said and says "Are you sure Gemma I don't want to risk her being alone anymore and if I get worked up my body crashes I just want to see her grow up and be there for her"

Gemma smiles at her answer and says " I'm more then sure IM positive"

Arianna smiles and says " Okay but you have to hold my hand and sit on the bed with me" Gemma smiles and says " Anything you want sweetheart and you are not alone you have me , my son Jax , My grandson Abel and Happy and all of Samcro"

This causes Arianna to smile a mega watt smile which just Happens as Happy and Jax walk in the room making both men smile back at her brightness.

Jax can't help himself he says "What's up with the huge smile Darlin'?"

Arianna smiles at him and says "Your mom said me and Helina are not alone anymore we have you guys and something called Samcro"

This causes everyone to laugh at what she has just said as Jax leans forward and says " Darlin' Samcro is the name of the bike club me and Happy are in"

Arianna's eyes go wide at his words as she whispers "Your in a bikey gang?"

Happy and Jax nod and then put there Cuts on.


End file.
